Wounds
| Pages = 528 | ISBN = 1416589090 (paperback) ISBN 1439117942 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Summary ;Product Description :The Dominion War has been over for a year, but its legacy lives on. Commander Sonya Gomez, former Starship ''Enterprise™ engineer, and her crack Starfleet Corps of Engineers team on the U.S.S. da Vinci find themselves dealing with many permutations of that legacy.'' :Two mysterious murders on the ''da Vinci lead to the Gamma Quadrant and a Dominion base. A pre-warp planet occupied by the Dominion still has scars from both sides of that conflict. Plus Gomez, computer expert Soloman, and Security Chief Corsi are haunted by demons from their past.'' :But the greatest threat of all comes from a visit to Deep Space 9™. A fissure has opened up between realities, endangering the very existence of the Bajoran system – and also stranding Doctors Lense and Bashir on a war-torn planet from which they may never escape. Stories Malefictorum ;eBook #50 (25 March 2005, ISBN 0743496914) ;by Terri Osborne :Without warning, a member of the ''da Vinci crew is found dead in his quarters. Lt. Commander Corsi's investigation is thorough and complete – and turns up nothing. With all the technology at Starfleet's disposal, with all the technical expertise of the ship's crack team of S.C.E. engineers, no forensic evidence can be found to explain the fatality. With the possibility of an unknown murderer on board, Corsi must use all her training to solve the mystery – before another body falls...'' Lost Time ;eBook #51 (22 April 2005, ISBN 141650690X) ;by Ilsa J. Bick :Almost a year after the S.C.E. crew on the ''da Vinci helped Lieutenant Nog of Deep Space 9™ salvage the hulk of DS9's sister station Empok Nor, a booby trap left behind by the Androssi threatens the Bajoran system. But the potential damage may be greater than the combined crews of the da Vinci and DS9 can handle, as the threat stretches across two universes – and their only hope for survival may rest with their long-dead crewmates 111 and Kieran Duffy!'' Identity Crisis ;eBook #52 (6 May 2005, ISBN 0743496841) ;by John J. Ordover :The ''da Vinci is returning to Hidalgo Station,a run-down old spacedock that has seen better decades, in order to pick up Commander Sonya Gomez from a much-needed shore leave. But when they arrive they find that Gomez has taken the station hostage, and is making insane demands – if they aren't met, she'll blow up the station.'' :No one is more surprised than Gomez herself, who is trapped inside Hidalgo's control center with no way out – and no way to stop her shipmates from thinking she's gone mad. Alone, the S.C.E.'s leader must find a way out of her trap before her shipmates take drastic action! Fables of the Prime Directive ;eBook #53 (15 June 2005, ISBN 0743496833) ;by Cory Rushton :Until the Dominion War, the pre-warp civilization on Coroticus III was under observation by the Federation – and then the Dominion moved in. Forced to abandon the planet – and leave a person behind – Starfleet does not return until after the war is over and the Dominion has pulled out. :Carol Abramowitz and a team from the ''da Vinci must now determine the extent to which the Dominion contaminated Corotican culture – but that's the least of the S.C.E.'s problems, as they uncover a mass-murderer, who may be the Starfleet officer left behind...'' Security ;eBook #54 (1 August 2005, ISBN 1416510915) ;by Keith R.A. DeCandido :When a new security guard reports for duty, it sets ''da Vinci security chief Domenica Corsi off in ways that confuse both her staff and her sometime lover Fabian Stevens. When Stevens confronts her, it only makes matters worse – until Corsi takes Stevens into her confidence...'' :Ten years ago, Corsi served on the U.S.S. ''Roosevelt. On a trip to the Federation world of Izar, Corsi was assigned to work with a local peace officer named Christine Vale to try to solve a multiple homicide. But the trail of evidence leads down a road Corsi refuses to take – a decision that will have tragic consequences for the young officer.'' Wounds Book 1 ;eBook #55 (1 August 2005, ISBN 1416509607) ;by Ilsa J. Bick :While traveling to a medical conference, the Runabout ''Missouri encounters a strange anomaly that sends the runabout crashing to the surface of an unknown planet, leaving its two passengers – Dr. Elizabeth Lense of the U.S.S. da Vinci and Dr. Julian Bashir of Deep Space 9™ – separated.'' :Each physician thinks the other dead, and each winds up trapped with the factions of a decades-old conflict between those who want to replace dying limbs with cybernetics, and those who want to remain pure. Trapped with no hope of rescue, both Lense and Bashir must find their way on a primitive world – or die... Book 2 ;eBook #56 (1 October 2005, ISBN 1416509615) ;by Ilsa J. Bick :Trapped on a strange world, Dr. Elizabeth Lense finds herself aiding the Jabari freedom fighters as their new medic, working with equipment she finds primitive on people wounded in their fight against the Kornak. All the while she hopes that her crewmates on the ''da Vinci might rescue her – and not blame her for the death of Julian Bashir...'' :Unknown to her, though, Bashir is alive, recovering in a Kornak military facility, where he becomes the focus of a power struggle between the medical and military personnel in the hospital. When the Jabari attack the hospital, Lense and Bashir find themselves on opposite sides of a conflict that can only end in tragedy... External link * Category:Novels